


浩劫前后

by Salome951230



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome951230/pseuds/Salome951230
Summary: 自嗨产物，互攻。企业家大佬维特搞梦想过平静生活的猫头鹰丹尼尔，以及影片结尾时，暴怒的夜枭搞放弃抵抗的法老王。毫无情节，巨ooc的纯粹想搞他俩的产物。
Relationships: Dan Dreiberg/Adrian Veidt
Kudos: 16





	1. 浩劫之前（维特/丹尼尔）

原本这只是一次普通的朋友聚会。  
考虑到他们曾经的身份，“普通的朋友聚会”似乎有点不太贴切，但在丹尼尔心目中，已经退休的义警不应该再抱有超然尘世的心态，他们只是一群曾经从事过同样工作的伙伴，现在各自回到普通人的生活罢了。  
只不过，比起同是义警的时光，现在他们的身份似乎没有那么平等了。回到社会中就意味着回归了正常的社会阶级，他们中总有些人混得比其他人要优越许多。  
阿德里安.维特就是那样的人。  
曾经的法老王即使褪下超级英雄的制服，依然是立于顶峰的天之骄子。当年还并肩作战时，丹尼尔就为这位同僚出奇灵敏的头脑折服，现在他们都回归了常人的生活，智慧的地位就显得尤为重要。丹尼尔环顾着友人装潢华丽的宴会大厅，内心难免生出不少赞叹。  
而事情就在不知不觉中滑向不可预知的深渊。  
面对着阿德里安灿烂的容貌和无法拒绝的笑脸，丹尼尔接过了一杯又一杯香槟，直到他整个脑子都开始旋转。  
爱德华放下嘴边的杯子，皱眉打量着他，然后爆发出沙哑的嘲笑声。  
丹尼尔听不清他说了什么，更无心反驳他，眼前的景象渐渐扭曲成炫目的万花筒，丹尼尔觉得自己飘了起来，天花板似乎更近了，又似乎更远了。  
失去视野之前，他飘进了一双散发着淡淡香水味道的手臂中。  
丹尼尔醒来的时候已经是深夜，他发现自己躺在一张格外舒适的床上，不远处的落地窗前，坐着阿德里安模糊的身影。  
先前的酒意已经消散得七七八八，他揉着酸痛的眼睛，胡乱摸索不知丢到哪里去的眼镜，“不好意思，我……”  
阿德里安看着眼前涨红了脸的人。丹尼尔支支吾吾地想说点什么，挽回一点自己的面子，一头卷发乱糟糟的，让他想起刚刚睡醒的猫头鹰，支棱着羽毛，警觉又笨拙。  
他被自己的想象逗笑了，站起身走向丹尼尔，“无需感到抱歉，你没有做错什么。”  
丹尼尔按着一阵阵钝痛的脑袋，困意一阵阵袭来。阿德里安在他身边坐下，他身上穿着宽松的浴衣，金发随意地垂落在额前，丹尼尔忍不住想起关于他性取向的一些传言。  
“我现在该说点什么？”他绝望地想，“现在告诉他我是个直男还来得及吗？”  
在他混乱的大脑想出托词之前，阿德里安的手已经伸到眼前。  
“别想太多了，丹。”他的声音带着些笑意，摘掉了丹尼尔的眼镜，“现在是凌晨三点钟，你还能享受不到四小时的睡眠时间。”  
……  
后来丹尼尔回忆起这一天时，总是觉得不可思议。  
明明前一秒还在犹豫用怎样的托词拒绝阿德里安的示好，才能既保全直男的贞操又不伤害朋友之间的感情。但当阿德里安环住他的肩膀，一起倒在床上的时候，脑袋里乱七八糟的想法都烟消云散了。  
阿德里安近在咫尺的脸带着狡黠的笑，蓝眼睛在月光中熠熠生辉，丹尼尔在那双眼睛中看到自己微张着嘴的倒影，看上去简直蠢透了。不知是因为酒精还是别的什么，他觉得脸颊热辣辣的。  
“丹，你脸红了。”阿德里安轻声说。  
他们离得太近了，阿德里安说话时的气息拂在他脸上，温暖柔软，丹尼尔觉得脸上更热了。  
“阿德里安，我……”他舔了舔嘴唇，视线游移着躲开那双明亮的眼睛。阿德里安的衣襟敞开着，露出一片白皙的胸膛，他的视线像被粘在那一小片皮肤上，愣愣地不知所措。  
耳边传来阿德里安的笑声，带着淡淡香味的气息越来越近，嘴唇上传来柔软湿润的触感……在丹尼尔反应过来之前，他已经抬手托住阿德里安的后脑，加深了这个吻。  
修长的手指从衣襟探进去，贴在丹尼尔燥热的皮肤上，他来时的衣服已经被换成宽松的睡衣，但丹尼尔已经无暇考虑这些细节，那手指上微凉的温度让他上瘾，他忍不住向另一具身体挨蹭过去。  
阿德里安慢慢摸索着这具肉体，丹尼尔的身体平日里藏在学者的打扮下，盖住了训练有素的身材。手下的身躯覆盖着匀停的肌肉，矫健又富有弹性，他捏住对方胸前的小小突起，满意地听到一声轻喘。  
丹尼尔闭上眼睛，阿德里安灵活而富有技巧的双手渐渐绕到他身下，抚摸那里早已半硬的器官。他浑身打了个激灵，但鬼使神差地，他没有出声阻止。  
屋里的温度越来越高，又或者这只是他的错觉，阿德里安的唇移到他耳畔，温热的鼻息和湿软的触感几乎让他发疯。  
两人身上的衣物几乎褪尽，隔着胸腔相贴的两颗心剧烈地跳动着，阿德里安在丹尼尔的胸腹上留下一串颜色暧昧的痕迹。丹尼尔仰头喘息，手指无措地插在对方的金发中。感受着温暖的唇舌在他下腹流连，涨热的分身突然被湿润柔软的地方包裹进去。  
“等等……”突如其来的快感冲上脑袋，丹尼尔下意识地想要阻拦。阿德里安抬头对他微微一笑，表演似的探出舌尖，在硕大的头部轻舔一下。微妙而刺激的快感让丹尼尔瞬间像被抽去力气一样浑身软了下来，他叹息一声，彻底投降在汹涌的欲望下。  
他再也存不下什么抵抗的心，无力的手指抓着阿德里安的金发，挺腰向他嘴里冲撞。阿德里安喉间发出窒息的呻吟声，却只是调整角度将他吞得更深。  
丹尼尔迷迷糊糊地听见阿德里安打开什么东西的声音，紧接着，一些滑腻冰凉的东西就和那些灵巧的手指一起回到了他的臀间。陌生的感觉让他下意识想要挣扎，而阿德里安只收紧了口腔，就又一次剥夺了他所有反抗。  
结实的臀瓣被分开，暴露出其中稚嫩的穴口，阿德里安的手指借着润滑慢慢探了进去，慢慢扩张从未被人造访的地方。入侵的感觉让丹尼尔无措地蜷起双腿，却只能让自己的身体被打开得更彻底。  
“阿德里安……？”丹尼尔莫名有种不祥的预感，自己的声音听在耳中却有种陌生的情色气息。  
阿德里安没有回答，更没有停下动作，他猛地将丹尼尔的性器吞到根部，同时另一根手指也加入开拓的行列。在体内探索的手指触到了某一点，丹尼尔在汹涌袭来的快感中无力抵抗，颤抖着呻吟出声。  
当小穴能容下三根手指抽插的时候，阿德里安的唇终于离开丹尼尔的下体，手指也顺势滑了出来，猛然间空落落的感觉让丹尼尔难耐地扭动着腰。  
下一秒，阿德里安整个人压了上来，和手指完全不同的灼热硬物突入小穴中，丹尼尔被刺激得惊喘一声，双腿交缠在对方腰上。硬物一寸寸突入他身体最脆弱的地方，带来滞闷的胀痛。阿德里安又一次吻了他，唇舌间有些咸腥的味道，丹尼尔轻轻咬住对方的下唇，忍耐着下身不断的入侵。  
肉体相交之处渐渐有潮湿的水声响起，丹尼尔被这声音刺激得面红耳赤，深色的卷发被汗液打湿，一绺一绺的贴在涨红的面颊上。阿德里安捧住他的脸庞，在他的口腔中侵入得更深。  
初始的疼痛渐渐退去，身体深处堆积起越发强烈的快感，被点燃的欲望一点点吞噬了丹尼尔。被摩擦过度的穴口泛起诱人的红色，软弱无力地含着进出的性器，柔腻的液体随着动作挂在臀缝间，慢慢滴落在床褥上。  
丹尼尔渐渐分不清自己身在何处，他茫然地抱紧了在身上动作的人。汗津津的肢体交缠在一起，他硬挺的分身夹在两人的腹肌中间，前端已经渗出情欲的液体。  
达到顶峰时丹尼尔只觉得眼前一片白光，温热的液体溅满了腹部，后穴不自觉地绞缠着，他听见阿德里安轻轻哼了一声，肠道中被热液充满了。  
两人气喘吁吁地分开，丹尼尔这才感到下半身酸软得几乎无法动弹，粘稠温暖的液体沿着股沟流下来，奇异的感觉让他忍不住缩起双腿。  
窗外夜空的一角隐隐漏出清晨的天光，丹尼尔捂住酸胀的脑袋……无论是怎样的苦恼，都留到一觉醒来再说吧，现在他只想找回自己的睡眠。


	2. 浩劫之后（夜枭/法老王）

夜枭注视着面前的敌人。  
这张脸他再熟悉不过了，他们曾经并肩作战，曾经把酒言欢，甚至曾经温柔缠绵，但现在他已经不认识它了。属于法老王的面目冷峻，头戴金冠，宛如俯视万物的神祗。  
门外的风雪翻卷呼啸，一如他心中冰冷的怒意。  
夜枭一把抓下自己的面罩，放任愤怒和憎恨控制身体，咆哮着冲向那个自以为是的操盘者。理智告诉他，以法老王的能力，能轻易闪过他破绽百出的攻击，但他不在乎。此刻他不是夜枭，不是丹尼尔.德雷伯格，他只是个呐喊着复仇的民众。  
而法老王并没有躲避，甚至没有招架。  
他放下了双臂，摆出仿佛迎接拥抱的姿势，将胸腹暴露在暴怒的敌人面前，双目平静地低垂着，神情近乎慈悲。  
裹挟着万钧怒火的冲击撞进法老王毫无防备的怀抱，将他的身体重重推向后方，后脑撞进显示屏的表面，发出令人牙酸的碎裂声。紧接着就是复仇者凶狠的拳头，神祗没有表情的脸被反复锤击，直到金发凌乱，鲜血流出，他终于看上去更像人类了。  
单方面的殴击很快就变得索然无味，丹尼尔卡住他的脖颈，嘶声喝问他为什么不还手。  
回应他的只有法老王悲悯的目光。  
“……”  
丹尼尔明白他的意思——木已成舟，他无论做什么都只是徒劳，不过是无能为力者可悲的发泄罢了。  
掐在对方颈间的手再也使不上力气，颓然放下，丹尼尔疲惫地移开目光……  
法老王自始至终垂下的手突然动了，他捧住夜枭的脸，低头含住他的嘴唇。他唇边撕裂的伤口还在流血，让丹尼尔尝到了咸腥的味道。阿德里安修长的手指插进他浓密的乱发中，拇指在耳廓边暧昧地逡巡着。  
丹尼尔近乎绝望地感受着自己身体的变化。  
即使到了这步田地，阿德里安依然能轻易挑动起他的情欲。  
巨大的挫败感很快转化成了另一种愤怒，他猛然揪住法老王后颈，扭身将他重重摔在地上。猝不及防的攻击让法老王轻哼一声，撑着地面想坐起来。但丹尼尔没有给他这个机会，他压在他身上，用膝盖制住他的行动，双手粗暴地撕扯他的制服。  
阿德里安很快明白了他的意图，伸手握住他胡乱拉扯的手指，引导他摸向腰侧的接缝。  
“拉链在这里。”他噙着笑意提醒道。  
看似善意的帮忙只让丹尼尔觉得嘲讽，他抬起手，重重扇在阿德里安脸上，将那张漂亮的脸庞打得侧过去。  
阿德里安怔住了。  
丹尼尔不看他的脸，低头沿着拉链用力扯开法老王的制服，露出里面包裹着的保养得宜的身体。  
阿德里安还没从掌掴带来的晕眩中回过神，就感到自己的双腿被分开架起，一根炙热的棒状物的头部抵在后穴口就要挤入。  
“等……等等！”饶是法老王此时也不能冷静，连忙撑起身子喝止。话音未落，丹尼尔的手指便插入他嘴中，钳制住那条能说会道的巧舌。  
肿大的龟头在穴口强塞了几次，阿德里安痛得眼前发黑，后面更是紧缩。  
丹尼尔自己也吃痛，他抽出堵住阿德里安嘴巴的手指，气势汹汹地将一根手指插进干涩的入口。  
上一次做承受方对阿德里安而言已是太久远的记忆，突如其来的侵入感让他闷哼一声，拼命说服自己放松身体。  
但丹尼尔并不给他喘息的机会，他很快探进去第二根手指，毫不留情地翻搅抠挖着，大刀阔斧地拓开生涩的内壁。待甬道稍稍有所松动，就抽出手指，换上自己迫不及待的性器，长驱直入。  
阿德里安及时用手背堵住嘴巴，才没丢脸地痛喊出来。他的身体仿佛被劈成了两半，又热又硬的东西卡在他两腿之间，还在坚持不懈地向里面钻。那娇弱的地方被撑得满满的，马上就要撕裂了。他的双腿已经失去力气，腿根颤抖着，无力地倒向两边，摆出一个淫荡又脆弱的姿势。  
丹尼尔俯视着身下的人，他显然正经受着巨大的痛楚，面色苍白，额头上隐隐见汗。那又如何？神祗掌握着一切，自然也能承受一切。他的哀悼和痛惜都已经和罗夏一起，被击碎在北风呼啸的雪地中，现在他的心里只有坚硬冰冷的愤怒。  
阿德里安的双手摸索着抚摸上他的脸颊，冰冷的触觉让丹尼尔的动作稍稍放缓了。他想起这双手拥有怎样的力量，而现在它们正贴在他毫无防护的面颊上。  
但那些手指只是温柔而坚定地捧着他的脸，阿德里安的声音带着难捱的颤抖，“看着我……看着我，丹。慢一些，这不是你想要的。”  
丹尼尔终于正视他，阿德里安的金发凌乱，脸颊上是淤青和血迹，看上去狼狈又漂亮。他下身稍稍用力，包裹着他的地方柔弱地收缩着，面前过分漂亮的蓝眼睛颤抖着睫毛，看上去虚弱却平静。  
“你觉得我想要什么？”丹尼尔抓住他的头发，让那段苍白的颈子仰起一条易碎的弧线。“我曾经想要时光倒转，曾经想阻止你丧心病狂的计划，想让大家都活下来……但那是以前了。”  
“现在我只想让你付出代价。”  
他松开手里的金发，抓住阿德里安的臀丘向两边掰开，用力塞了进去，一直没入到根部。  
阿德里安终于忍不住发出一声痛呼，十指插进丹尼尔卷曲的黑发中，后背像猫一样弓起来，丹尼尔汗湿的额头贴上他同样汗津津的胸膛。  
“放松……丹……放松些……”阿德里安在他头顶断断续续地说，不知是在说服他还是在说服自己。他身体里非常紧，夹得丹尼尔都觉得疼痛，但他并不想给阿德里安片刻适应的时间。他抽出来一些，又坚定无比地顶进去，一点点强迫下面的入口为他打开。  
阿德里安的力气渐渐被他的入侵磨掉，他的身体开始瘫软，手指也颤颤地不着力。丹尼尔觉得他身体内部缓缓渗出一些滑润的东西，让自己的进出越来越顺畅。他被负面情绪充斥的大脑慢了半拍才想到，阿德里安在流血。  
但他不再发出声音了，半身赤裸的法老王四肢打开地躺在地上，彻底放弃了抵抗和争辩，任凭身体被贯穿撕裂，宛如罗马祭坛上的牺牲。他的脸上没有悲伤也没有屈辱，只有高高在上的漠然，和因疼痛而微微扭曲的眉头。  
丹尼尔讨厌看到这张脸。  
他猛地从阿德里安身体里抽出来，身下人意外地抬眼看向他。但夜枭不给他质疑的机会，他猛地掀翻法老王的身体，将他摆成后背朝上的姿势。  
阿德里安猜出他的意图，他撑着地板想要起身，但丹尼尔先他一步扣住他的手腕，把他的后颈向地上压，迫使他举起臀部。空前屈辱的姿态让他向来超速运转的大脑空白了片刻，紧接着，粗硬的分身就冲了进来。  
饱胀的疼痛又一次侵占他整个下半身，阿德里安闭上眼睛，默默承受身后一次重过一次的冲击。地面上散落着一片破碎的显示屏残骸，他下意识抓住了其中一块，尖锐的碎片咬入掌心，刺痛感似乎冲淡了私处撕裂般的剧痛，给他片刻缓解的空间。  
肉体交合的地方传来了细碎黏腻的水声，硕大的头部在抽插中磨蹭过某个特殊的位置，阿德里安猛地抽气，全身肌肉都绷紧了。  
丹尼尔感到含着他的地方突然夹紧，一瞬间冲上额头的快感让他的动作更加激烈，他掐住阿德里安的腰，向里冲得更深。同时变换角度，反复刺激刚刚找到的那个位置。  
阿德里安攥紧拳头，碎片向他血肉里嵌得更深，鲜血沿着指缝溢出，但已无法阻止一声呻吟从喉咙深处颤巍巍地挤出来。丹尼尔温热颤抖的嘴唇在他颈间啃咬着，他抬手抓住深色的卷发，扣住丹尼尔的脑袋，扭头过去吻他。  
脆弱的后穴被硕大深深捣入摩擦着，比痛楚更难忍受的是其中渐渐升起的快感。他不知道这近似酷刑的性爱会持续多久，甚至不知道自己是否希望它结束。只能尽力扭动身体迎合丹尼尔的动作，用缠绵的吻把自己压抑不住的呻吟模糊成呜呜的喘息声。  
丹尼尔近乎冷酷地结束了这个吻，支起上身俯视着这一切，放任自己蹂躏身下的肉体。阿德里安此刻的样貌堪称凄惨，被人摆弄成屈辱的姿势，下体含着另一个男人的欲望，裸露出来的皮肤苍白淤青，脸上的伤口还在流血。憎恨的火焰依旧灼烧着他的心，然而在理智深处，他知道自己已经不恨阿德里安了，他更憎恨愚妄庸碌的自己。  
而现在，憎恨或被憎恨都不重要了，现在丹尼尔眼中只看得到阿德里安，现在他看上去不再像一具无机质的神像了，他被亵渎，被侵犯，红肿的小穴里每顶一下都会可怜巴巴地收缩，溢出一点夹着鲜血的体液，被搅出淫荡的声音。他用性爱把法老王从神座上拽下来，此刻他仿佛变回了阿德里安.维特……变回了他的阿德里安。  
下体的疼痛和快感都渐渐麻木，阿德里安的视线也开始模糊不清，身体随着每一次冲击摇摇晃晃，耳边响着接连不断的肉体拍击声，和不知是否属于自己的喘息声，他觉得身体快要到极限了。终于，一股热流冲进他体内，丹在他身后颤抖着，呻吟着，温热的体液一次接着一次地将他灌满，直到溢出交合的地方，流到腿间。  
阿德里安轻轻吐出一口气，结束了。  
温暖甜美的黑暗浸没了他。  
激情慢慢退去，丹尼尔伏在另一具肉体上气喘吁吁，静静等待凌乱的呼吸节奏恢复平静。  
钢铁基地里寂静得一如坟墓，阿德里安依旧毫无反抗地任他压制着，金发凌乱地贴在汗湿的脸颊边，也遮住了他的神情。丹尼尔从他身体里退出来，肉体分开时牵挂出细微粘腻的声音。白浊的液体混着鲜血从饱受折磨的小洞里涌出来，把阿德里安的腿间弄得一片狼藉。  
直到看到那人攥紧的指缝间一片血迹时，丹尼尔才发现阿德里安的沉默有些不正常。  
“阿德里安？”他抓起那只鲜血淋漓的手，掰开紧攥的手指，眼前的景象让他倒吸一口气。  
“阿德里安……阿德里安。”丹尼尔用尽可能微小的动作将碎片从伤口中清出来，翻过阿德里安瘫软的身体，轻拍他苍白的脸颊，“……别这样。”  
回应他的只有沉默，法老王的制服大敞，袒露出带着青紫伤痕的身体，像一具献祭后的遗体。丹尼尔梳理好他脸上散乱的金发，不断在耳边唤他的名字。  
阿德里安费劲地睁开眼睛，失焦的湛蓝瞳仁四下转了转，“……丹？”  
丹尼尔盯着他，这个人刚刚一手制造了末日浩劫，以上帝自居降下神罚。而自己知晓这背后一切的罪孽，却仍然无法恨他。  
他低下头整理阿德里安凌乱的衣服，裹住他裸露的皮肤。透明的液体滴落在带着瘀痕的胸膛上，在他意识到那是自己的眼泪前，他已经控制不住地抽噎起来。  
阿德里安抚摸着他的发顶，温柔地将他的头颅揽在胸前，他的声音嘶哑而轻柔，“丹，你无需自责，一切并不是你的错。”  
……你只是无能为力。  
他将一个吻轻轻落在哭泣的猫头鹰额头，抹去他的眼泪。  
丹尼尔抱紧了他的腰，脸颊贴着微冷的皮肤，感觉到那个吻的时候，他小心翼翼地闭上了眼睛。  
西伯利亚的冰天雪地中，夜枭原谅了自己。


End file.
